


Daughter of Voldemort

by AstoriaGreengrassMalfoy



Series: Harry Potter [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Dating, F/M, Hogwarts, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 01:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstoriaGreengrassMalfoy/pseuds/AstoriaGreengrassMalfoy
Summary: Briar Voldemort LeStrange, is the daughter of Lord Voldemort and Bellatrix LeStrange. After her father is defeated and her mother is sent to Azkaban, she goes to live with the Malfoys. Soon, Draco and her are going to Hogwarts and meet Harry Potter. Draco and Briar soon fall in love. Could they possibly last or are they doomed to fall apart?





	Daughter of Voldemort

**Author's Note:**

> Still has to be finished. First chapter should be done by March 8th or 9th.

“Uncle Lucius,” I ask as my uncle, Draco and I walk down Diagon Alley,” Can we go to Flourish and Blotts?”

”We need to get your school books anyway, so I guess we can,” Uncle Lucius replies, heading towards Flourish and Blotts.

I smile at Draco as he shakes his head with a grin. I walk through the front door of Flourish and Blotts, rushing up the stairs to go find a new book. I hear Draco following after me, laughing softly.

”Geez, Briar. You’re excited,” Draco says, grinning at me.

”If it’s a chance to get a new book,” I laugh, scanning the shelves, “I’ll always be excited. I love books, you know that Draco.”

”That’s a horrid reasoning,” Draco mummers.

I spin around, smacking his arm,”You’re mean.”

”Never said I was nice,” He grins, rubbing his arm.

”No you didn’t, doesn’t mean that you can’t be,” I growl.

 


End file.
